


Cuddling

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, At least she shot him nicely, Cuddle, Emotional John, Kissing, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: The air in the room was filled with the lingering smell of sweat and sex. A soft body was lying beside him, an arm was placed possessively over his chest and a leg was wrapped around his hip, pressing their bodies even closer together.





	Cuddling

The air in the room was filled with the lingering smell of sweat and sex. A soft body was lying beside him, an arm was placed possessively over his chest and a leg was wrapped around his hip, pressing their bodies even closer together. Blonde hair tickling his cheek as John’s head was buried in the crook of his neck. 

A content hum was slipping through the detective’s lips as warm fingers brush ever so lightly over his sensitive skin. John moved his head just enough to press a lazy kiss to Sherlock’s jaw which was now covered in prickling stubbles. The brief touch between lips and skin made the dark haired man shiver as the way he and John now were able to touch each other was new.

Another shiver ran through his long body as the fingers grazed his latest scar. The small reminder of his the pain he had gone through, and the betrayal of John’s then wife. The little spot of slightly darker skin held piles of memories and feelings. He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when he felt the wet drop on his skin, and his eyes dropped to the smaller man besides his.

His eyes met glassy, deep blue eyes locked on the little grey spot on his chest. His fingers grazed over it again. “I’m sorry Sherlock.” His voice was hoarse and nothing more than a whisper, as he looked up and found Sherlock’s. Long pale fingers were placed on top of John’s warm hand as he laced their fingers together. “I’m so sorry.” John’s voice filled the detectives head again with his soft words.

A salty tear rolled down the doctor’s cheek as he spoke and Sherlock felt the warm prickle in his eyes. How could that man have that effect on him? Why did he only have to look at him to almost make him cry? The sound of a warm sigh filled the room as a pair of long fingers carefully wiped the tear away from his cheek. 

“I’m okay John.” His eyes met the sapphire blue eyes and the smaller man took a sharp breath and nodded at him before he felt his lips against his own and the dark haired man met his slow, passionate movements before John pulled back again. “At least she shot me nicely.” Sherlock commented.


End file.
